valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternity Vol 1 3
| Series = Eternity | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation To the ends of eternity! In a realm beyond the limits of human perception, a group of impossibly powerful beings have laid claim to a human child… Now, to save their son, Abram Adams – the god-like being known as Divinity – and his comrade turned lover, Myshka, must finally reconcile their humanity with the unreal abilities conferred upon them…and journey into the source of their power… Where they will bear witness to the truth of their purpose…and their role in the cosmic reckoning that is to come… Go beyond the bounds of the Valiant Universe as New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (X-O MANOWAR, Dept. H) and visionary artist Trevor Hairsine (DIVINITY) plunge farther into an all-new cosmos of heroes, gods, and legends! Book Three Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Unnamed child * * ** *** ** *** *** *** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Abram's foster father / Dmitri * Abram's foster mom * * ** ** * * Giant Retro * * P.K. Verve * * Russian bullies * Russian comrades * Russian doctor * Spider Alien-like creature Locations: * ** * ** *** *** * ** *** Montgomery Items: * Bullet * Dinosaur bones * Jetpacks * Sci-fi books * * Terran projectile * Tranquilizer gun * Whips, arrows, chains, maces, swords Vehicles: * Capsule Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: with * Colorists: * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & (Pre-Order), (1:20), & David Baron (1:40) * Editors: (Assistant), (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The name of the fictional author "P.K. Verve" was already used by Matt Kindt for a character in the graphic novel and the ongoing series , in the latter another character mentions she "met P.K. Verve in an alternate timeline. A parallel universe." The initials "P.K." are a homage to Kindt's favorite writer of sci-fi novels, . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:ETERNITY 003 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Cover A' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic ETERNITY 003 COVER-B MULLER.jpg|'Cover B' by Tom Muller ETERNITY 003 PRE-ORDER HAIRSINE.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Trevor Hairsine & David Baron ETERNITY 003 VARIANT-DESIGN KINDT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Matt Kindt ETERNITY 003 VARIANT POLLINA.jpg|'1:40 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Adam Pollina & David Baron Textless Cover Art ETERNITY 003 COVER-B MULLER-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Tom Muller ETERNITY 003 VARIANT-DESIGN KINDT-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Matt Kindt ETERNITY 003 VARIANT POLLINA-TL.jpg|'1:40 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Adam Pollina & David Baron Promotional Art Previews ETERNITY 003 001.jpg ETERNITY 003 002.jpg ETERNITY 003 003.jpg ETERNITY 003 004.jpg ETERNITY 003 005.jpg ETERNITY 003 006.jpg ETERNITY 003 007.jpg Panels Evoleven Eternity-v1-3 001.jpg Excisor Eternity-v1-3 001.jpg Keeper Eternity-v1-3 001.jpg Eternity 003 MLK.jpg Outer Planes Eternity-v1-3 001.jpg Outer Planes Eternity-v1-3 002.jpg Related References External links